callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Panzersoldat
The Panzer Soldat '''(German for '''Armoured Soldier) is an enemy that appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map Origins. It takes the appearance of a zombie in an armoured suit, and will jump in from outside the map boundaries using a rocket pack to attack players. It is very tough to kill, and is armed with a Flamethrower and a giant claw to grapple players. The first Panzer Soldat in a game always appears in Round 8 and drops a piece for the Staff of Fire when killed, which is the only way to obtain the piece. Every third round after Round 8 also includes one or more Panzer Soldats. The first Panzer Soldat of each group in subsequent rounds will drop a random Power-Up. Appearance The Panzer Soldat takes the appearance of an orange/yellowish-eyed zombie in a large armoured suit. The suit has a built-in flamethrower on the right, and a claw on the left, which can be shot to grab players from a distance, as well as a rocket pack on its back and smaller rocket thrusters on the back of its boots. It has a highly visible bright light on its forehead. All these features make it similar to Brutus. There is also an unusually large amount of condensation on its visor, probably due to the foggy air inside the helmet. The suit's mask is similar to the Face Screen of the Zombie Shield. There is also a small smokestack behind its head. It makes a strange robotic noise before it lands. Attacks The Panzer Soldat has multiple attacks and is a formidable foe in any situation. Its flamethrower attack has low range, but deals moderate damage and impairs its target's vision with flames. Its other ranged attack is its claw, which is shot out of its left arm and can grab one player at a time. While a player is grabbed, he/she is vulnerable to zombie strikes and will be slowly pulled towards the Panzer Soldat. Once the target is within range, the Panzer Soldat will attack him/her with its flamethrower. It is possible to free yourself or another player caught in its claw by shooting the part of its arm the claw was fired from, marked by a small red light. It is possible to melee the light when close enough to it, also freeing the player. Finally, if sufficient damage is dealt to the Panzer Soldat (by shooting it in the head) the player will be released. The Panzer Soldat stands still while attacking with the claw and flamethrower. It also has a powerful melee attack which can down a player with Juggernog in two hits and a player without Juggernog in one hit. Trivia *In-game quotes reveal that the creator of the Panzer Soldat's armoured suit is Edward Richtofen. **Richtofen also reveals that the suit's operator was infected during the dig in a separate quote. *It is not affected by Monkey Bombs. *It appears to shake its head while using the flamethrower on a player caught in its grappling claw. *While it is idle, it will slowly move its arms as well as look to its left and back again. This can easily be seen if the player is playing Solo and is in Zombie Blood. *If the player is on the Tank, and the Panzer Soldat happens to pass by it and the player activates the tank, the Panzer Soldat will fly away and will land again once the tank has stopped moving. *If it misses a player with its grapple attack, it will sometimes grab a zombie instead. *Sometimes the staff part drops higher than the player stands, forcing them to jump to reach it. *The Weaponized 115 Pack features the Panzer Soldat in the Multiplayer Calling Card. * The Panzer Soldat will not appear in the Crazy Place. * If the Panzer Soldat is in the path of one of the robots and it steps on the Panzer Soldat, the lower half of his body will be buried in the ground for a short period of time. * If a Panzer Soldat is killed by a player wielding a Mist Maker, it will explode into a cloud of blood, as if it was a standard zombie, damaging any nearby players. Category:Zombie Variants